


"Where is My Mind"

by unborn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn
Summary: Возможно, Томми тайком сбежал из дома.Возможно, залез на заброшенный мост. Возможно, вместе с людьми, с которыми Фил запретил ему общаться.Но это лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.— А если твои друзья прыгнут в воду с пятнадцатиметрового моста, ты тоже прыгнешь?— Разумеется, блять. Похоже, будет весело.





	"Where is My Mind"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Where is My Mind"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155905) by [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator). 



> собственно, Pixies - Where Is My Mind.  
> но мне, переводчику, больше нравится в исполнении Peach Stealing Monkeys.

**_«Ooh, stop.»_ **

Томми думал, что весь мир вокруг замер.

Томми чувствовал эйфорию.

Он заметил, как от резкого ветра сдуло вбок волосы, ставшие ещё более растрёпанными и лохматыми. На лице играла довольная улыбка. Томми закрыл глаза и стал чувствовать.

Ему казалось, что он может ощутить весь мир вокруг. Здесь, лёжа на заброшенном мосту, спиной на шершавой холодной древесине. Голова гудела, потому что он случайно ударился, когда только ложился. Было слышно, как внизу бурлила река, течение уносило толщи воды в направлении всеми покинутой части города. В ногах сохранился щёкот травы, растущей на лугу рядом с рекой. Солнце, которое сейчас только вставало — было около пяти часов утра, — своими лучами облизывало раскинутые в стороны руки, согревав в этот момент блаженства.

Крики и смех друзей принесли необычное чувство комфорта. Томми никогда не думал, что такое вообще возможно.

— Да, так его, Пёрп! — завопил Панз, когда Пёрплд подхватил Таббо и перекинул его через плечо.

Ещё больше криков, ещё больше смеха, громкие шутки на фоне, но Томми сосредоточился на ощущении мира вокруг.

**_«With your feet on the air and your head on the ground»_ **

Томми сел, глядя на рассвет.

Ему всегда больше нравились закаты, нравилось, как розово-фиолетово-оранжевые оттенки танцевали друг с другом на небе, а солнце медленно исчезало из виду, — это всегда завораживало Томми. Но сейчас... Он никогда в своей жизни не видел рассветов, слишком рано для него. Он был совой, не считая этого дня, потому что он ещё не ложился. От мыслей о кровати глаза начали слипаться, и Томми спешно потёр их. Это утро необходимо было запомнить навсегда.

Он сидел, свесив ноги с моста. Вообще-то, это было опасно, но мозг отказывался это осознавать.

— Квакити, хватит ходить по краю! Наебнёшься и сдохнешь! — смеясь прокричал Джордж.

— Да расслабься, старик. Из нас двоих это ты дряхлый дед. Нормально всё со мной будет, — крикнул в ответ Квакити, тем не менее отбежав ближе к середине, при этом едва не упав и вызвав у остальных хохот. — Видишь: я в порядке.

Томми чувствовал себя охуенно счастливым.

**_«Try this trick and spin it, yeah»_ **

Томми почувствовал, как рядом с ним кто-то сел. На плечи легла чья-то рука.

Знакомый древесный запах геля для душа.

Чья-то рука взъерошила ему волосы. Томми легко рассмеялся.

— Хэй... У тебя тут всё хорошо?

— Ага, — Томми вздохнул, прильнув ближе к Дриму. — Впитываю происходящее.

Дрим потрогал его лоб.

— Заболел, что ли? — и хохотнул. — Ты курил? Томас, неужели спиздил у Кью косяк?

Томми со смехом осторожно оттолкнул от себя Дрима, по-прежнему помнив, что под ними была пятнадцатиметровая пропасть.

— С чего ты это взял? И нет, я не курил. Не думаю, что Кью взял с собой. 

— Да, — просто согласился Дрим. — Не брал. И слава богу. Он и так чуть не убился, разгуливая у самого обрыва.

Дрим пихнул Томми локтём в бок.

— Эй, мне кажется, я никогда не видел тебя таким спокойным.

— Люблю закаты. Постоянно смотрю на них со своей крыши, — Томми ухмыльнулся. — А ещё я пиздец устал.

**_«Your head will collapse»_ **

— Спорим, что ты не прыгнешь в воду? — донеслись до них слова Понка.

Томми повернулся, чтобы следить за разговором Понка и Сапнапа.

— Спорим.

В глазах Томми заблестела появившаяся из ниоткуда энергия. Он медленно поднялся, помнив про обрыв, и направился в сторону Сапнапа и остальных. Встал рядом с Таббо и Пёрплдом, обняв их за плечи и вдохнув смешавшиеся запахи их шампуней.

К нему снова возвратилось ощущение целого мира вокруг.

— Если Сапнап не умрёт, ты сам прыгнешь? — спросил Таббо, обернувшись к Томми.

— А сам-то как считаешь? Ты ж меня знаешь, — лицо осветила вспышка адреналина. — Сдохнет он или нет, я в любом случае прыгаю.

Таббо рассмеялся, еле заметно толкая Томми.

— Да, — произнёс на выдохе. — Знаю.

**_«But there's nothing in it»_ **

Сапнап отошёл к левой части моста, в то время как Дрим, Джордж, Понк и Панз собирались смотреть вниз с правого края, следя, чтобы Сапнап и в самом деле не умер. Томми, Таббо, Пёрплд, Карл и Квакити стояли где-то между, словно из зрительного зала наблюдав за происходившим.

— Три, — крикнул Дрим.

— Два, — присоединились Томми, Карл, Квакити и Панз.

— Один, — хором закричали все и даже Сапнап, который сразу же понёсся вперёд со скоростью самого агрессивного нападающего в футбольной команде.

Он прыгнул, поджав ноги к груди и безумно улыбаясь. Ветер лохматил его волосы.

Сапнап восторженно завопил. И рухнул в воду.

Всплеск.

**_«And you'll ask yourself»_ **

— Он не умер! — заорал Дрим.

Отовсюду раздались радостные возгласы, и Томми вскинул руки в воздух, наконец отпустив Таббо и Пёрплда.

— Кто следующий? — спросил Карл, глядя в глаза Томми.

Томми осторожно, чтобы не оступиться и не упасть, отошёл назад, оставив место для разбега, и посмотрел на друзей.

— Да ладно, прекрасно же знаешь, что я.

Он попрыгал на месте, подготавливая мышцы.

**_«Where is my mind?»_ **

— Три, — снова начал Дрим.

Томми почувствовал, как по телу волнами ходил адреналин.

— Два, — присоединились Пёрплд и Таббо.

Томми отогнал в сторону остатки напряжения, становясь в стартовую позицию.

— Один, — закричали все мальчики на мосту, не считая Томми.

Который побежал.

И прыгнул.

**_«Where is my mind?»_ **

Уже в воздухе заорал во всю мощь лёгких.

И засмеялся сильно, и хотелось заплакать от эмоций. Она. Это была она.

Это, блять, и была эйфория.

Ветер, трепавший волосы, разбудил его ударом в лицо. Томми никогда не чувствовал себя настолько охуительно свободным.

Он, когда понял, что до воды ещё далеко, кувыркнулся пару раз. Чувство где-то в животе никуда не делось — и, чтобы оно не исчезало, он готов был заплатить за каждую дополнительную секунду.

— Охуеть, я, блять, птица! — успел крикнуть Томми за секунду до того, как с грохотом врезался в поверхность воды.

**_«Where is my mind?»_ **

Всё было голубым. Голубой был везде.

Красивый голубой. Прозрачный голубой. Светло-бирюзовый.

Хотелось навсегда остаться в этой бирюзе.

Томми выплыл на поверхность.

И был встречен оранжево-розовым рассветом. Тоже красиво.

**_«Way out in the water»_ **

Неожиданно сверху раздались аплодисменты и крики.

Ну да, точно. Они же смотрели, чтобы он выжил.

Он почувствовал, как его за плечи обхватил Сапнап и утянул под воду. Томми смеялся так сильно, что почти захлебнулся.

Вскоре прыгнул Пёрплд, за ним прыгнул Карл, и Панз, и Таббо, и Дрим, и — 

Томми многие годы не чувствовал такого счастья.

**_«See it swimmin'»_ **

Томми залез в комнату через окно в шесть утра. С волос текло, одежда была мокрой насквозь, а на лице красовалась широченная улыбка.

Он схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза футболку, по запаху определил, что она принадлежала Таббо, но сейчас было всё равно. Томми быстро переоделся, надев чёрные треники и красную футболку Таббо, которому она была слишком большой, но Томми подошла идеально.

Он аккуратно лёг на кровать, всё тело болело из-за сегодняшней ночи.

Он смотрел в потолок, пытаясь заснуть и проспать в лучшем случае четыре-пять часов, потому что до одиннадцати или полудня его точно будить не станут. Но уснуть не получалось. Перед глазами стояла одна и та же картина бесконечной водной глади.

Ощущение, будто он был накурен, — но в действительности он был абсолютно трезв.

Так и ощущался рай?

Он услышал, как в нескольких комнатах от него зазвенел будильник Фила, и устало потёр глаза, до сих пор не сомкнув их.

Впереди длинный день, но Томми ни на что в мире не согласился бы променять эти впечатления.


End file.
